Harry and Ana Drabbles
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring my OC Ana and Harry Potter.
1. Converse

Converse

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Inspired by Transparent by The Moaning Myrtles.**

* * *

><p>Harry sat in potions class boredly. He looked over and saw the prettiest Slytherin ever. He knew her name was Antebellum, but liked to be called Ana.<p>

She had her head resting in the palm of her hand.

He looked down and noticed bright pink converse on her feet.

Her eyes locked with his.

'I like your converse', he mouthed.

She looked down and blushed. 'Thanks', she mouthed back, 'Courtyard. After class?'

'Really?' he mouthed.

She nodded.

* * *

><p>After class, Harry noticed her talking softly with Blaise Zabini. He walked to the courtyard and waited for her.<p>

"Sorry, I had to escape my step brother", she said.

"Blaise is your brother?" Harry asked.

"Don't hold it against me", Ana said, "His mother is actually going to keep my father around".

"If anything happens, the Weasley's and I would love to have you", Harry told her.

"Thanks Harry", she said.

The old fashion bell rang.

"Gotta go", she said kissing his cheek. She smiled and ran off.

He touched the place she kissed and smiled. He was in love with a Slytherin in bright pink converse.


	2. I solemnly swear that I am up to good ch

I solemnly swear I am up to good cheer

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Harry sat by the window on Christmas Eve Day and thought about what Ana was doing.<p>

Hermione and Ron had spent all day under the mistletoe snogging and the twins were busy teasing Ginny.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry noticed Ana sitting at the end of the Slytherin by herself, so he got up and sat next to her.<p>

"Hey Harry", she said softly.

"Ana", he said.

She smiled. "You're the only one who calls me Ana", she said.

"Come sit with me and my friends", he said.

"I could never", she said.

Harry took her hand in his and said, "Spend Christmas with me".

"Okay", she breathed.

Harry stood and helped Ana up.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table hand-in-hand.

"Guys, this is Ana", Harry said.

"Hi, I'm Hermione!" Hermione said.

Ron just glared at the brunette with blue eyes.

Hermione elbowed him and said, "Don't you see how happy they are together?"

Ana had her head on Harry's shoulder and their fingers were laced together.

* * *

><p>Ana spent the night in Hermione's room.<p>

"Happy Christmas Harry", Ana said handing him his present.

He opened it and found glasses.

"They're unbreakable. You're always breaking your glasses", Ana said.

"Thank you Ana", Harry said, "It's perfect". He handed her her present. "It's not as good as yours", he said.

She opened the small box and saw a key. "It's a key to my flat I bought. I thought…if you didn't want to live with Blaise and your step-mother…you could move in with me…" Harry said.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten!" Ana said with tears in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. "Thank you Harry", she said softly.

"Anytime", he said blushing.


	3. Reflection

Reflection

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Inspired/title borrowed from Reflection from Mulan.**

* * *

><p>Ana's owl dropped a howler on the breakfast table.<p>

It opened and began to shout, "YOU ARE A SAD EXCUSE FOR A SLYTHERIN AND DAUGHTER. WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU AND ST. POTTER? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FAMILY!" It ripped itself up.

All of the Slytherin's were staring at her.

Ana got up and sprinted away from the Slytherin table.

Harry got up and ran after her. "Ana!" he yelled. He found her by the Black Lake crying.

She was looking at her reflection.

"Ana?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

He sat down next to her and held her. "There, there", he said kissing her head.

"I don't belong", Ana said thru tears, "I wish I was a Gryffindor. This has gone too far".

"We'll talk to Dumbledore", Harry said.

Ana looked up at Harry and he leaned down. He softly kissed her lips.

"I love you", she said.

"Ditto", Harry said.

She smiled.

* * *

><p>"I do agree that Miss Antebellum is unhappy and should not be made to suffer. She will be moved to Gryffindor tower", Dumbledore said.<p>

* * *

><p>Ana and Harry entered the Gryffindor commonroom. Harry kissed her on the temple and led her over to the fire. He pulled one of the Gryffindor blankets over her as she rested her head in his lap. Finally who Ana was, was going to show on the outside.<p> 


End file.
